In recent years, touch panel devices have been widely used for, e.g. mobile terminals, personal computers, and Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) terminals in banks. Such touch panel device is used for inputting necessary information by touching an image displayed on a display with a finger. The touch panel device detects a position of an object, such as a finger, touched on its surface, with high accuracy and high sensitivity.
The touch panel may be a resistive thin-film type and a capacitive type. The capacitive type touch panel device has been widely used since the capacitive type touch panel device is more excellent than a resistive thin-film touch panel device in its lifetime, responsiveness, and detection accuracy. The capacitive type touch panel device monitors a change in a capacitance when the object touches a surface of the touch panel device, and detects the touched position.
Patent Literature 1 describes a touch panel device including plural detection electrodes that are electrically coupled to one another in order to increase a change in the detected capacitance. This structure may enhance detection sensitivity.
However, the detection electrodes coupled to one another have a position detection accuracy deteriorated.